


Just Desserts

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Baby-Doll looked back and ran at the same time. She remembered picking the wrong pocket a few seconds ago. ''I didn't mean to.''





	Just Desserts

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Baby-Doll looked back and ran at the same time. She remembered picking the wrong pocket a few seconds ago. ''I didn't mean to.'' The scowling man never viewed Love That Baby and continued to pursue her. 

Baby-Doll ran into a shop. She viewed everything and began to smile. Just desserts.

 

THE END


End file.
